


Judgement of Anders

by FrankieTortTails



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Sit In Judgment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTortTails/pseuds/FrankieTortTails
Summary: What would happen if Anders stood before the Inquisitor for Judgement?  Based on the facts, according to lore.Excerpt from larger work,Well of Sorrows





	Judgement of Anders

Inquisitor Evelyn Trevelyn watches as the crowd assembles in the main hall. Faces never seen in Skyhold gathered for the judgement. Vivienne stood with two Orlesian Nobles no doubt attending at her invitation. King Alister’s representative, Arl Teagan stood among the people. Ander’s fate was of interest all across Thedas.

Josephine read the summons. “Good afternoon, Inquisitor. Today, we return to the case of the mage Anders. Anders appears today implicated in certain events that took place during the Kirkwall Rebellion.”

Guards escorted the prisoner from the dungeon into the hall. Anders staring at his feet as he did previously. Flanking guards stopped Anders at the bottom step. On his own accord he dropped to his knees.

The Inquisitor spoke so all could hear. “Anders, today you face judgement before the Inquisition. As this case impacts many across Thedas, the Inquisition respectfully postponed judgement to consider all input. We are satisfied as are our allies that the Inquisition may conclusively consider your fate.

“The City of Kirkwall continues its recovery and fears your presence could stir discontent. Kirkwall grants the Inquisition judgment whether it be life, death or prison. We heed and appreciate their time in this matter.

“The Chantry waits the election of a new Divine and offers no answer to our inquiry concerning their rights or opinion of this case or your person. We proceed without their guidance, and do our best to respect the Chantry and its principals.

“The Fereldan Crown officially grants responsibility to the Inquisition, asking us to consider all mitigating circumstances and intelligently hear all surrounding facts. We respect their wishes to consider Anders fairly, with temperament and wisdom.

“Empress Celene expresses a deep belief in justice for all involved. She looks to the Inquisition to be just in its decision and compassionate to all affected.

“Starkhaven demands the head of Anders, without judgment, trial or hearing. As they threatened Kirkwall if Anders remained in the city, so they look to the Inquisition with the same threat. We wonder at the refusal to put aside arms as the Inquisition pursues a would-be God who threatens all of Thedas. They seek funds to purchase boats for travel to our shores. I wonder if Fereldan or Orlais will see Starkhaven’s army on their shores as a foolish act of war.

“Anders, following an escape from the Circle during the Fifth Blight, you were conscripted by the Grey Wardens. Records indicate you served the Hero of Fereldan with distinction. After the Blight, you served the Wardens at Vigil’s Keep, again with distinction. Subsequently after the fall of Vigil’s Keep, you traveled to Kirkwall.

"For six years, you ran a charity healing clinic in Kirkwall. While there you claim to witness a growing abuse of Circle Mages. Influenced by a Spirit of Justice, you caused the explosion at the Kirkwall Chantry killing Grand Cleric Elthina and others present in the Chantry, and many more innocents in the surrounding area.

“Discovered by Knight Commander Meredith she granted the Champion of Kirkwall the decision to execute you for the Chantry explosion. The Champion spared you and asked you to fight by his side against the Knight Commander who invoked for the Rite of Annulment without Chantry approval. Following her defeat, you fled with the Champion, eventually going separate ways. Soon after, in the Vinnmar Mountains, you ran a free healing clinic for victims of the Mage Rebellion.

“Do you deny any of this?” The questions severity gave little hint to the crowd or Anders where the decision would fall.

Anders remained kneeling but looked up to the Inquisitor, “I do not deny any of this. I accept my fate and whatever judgment falls upon me.”

The Inquisitor addressed the crowd, “I’ve carefully considered all these events and the various parties involved. To clarify any dispute, I address claimants to Anders.

“According to the Chantry, a mage belongs to the Circle. Anders escaped so many times that Templars considered using the rite of tranquility or execution as punishment, neither which fall within Chantry guidelines for treatment of escaped mages.

“The Grey Wardens conscription removes Chantry claim to Anders. A Templar claiming to act on behalf of the Chantry violated the treaty by pursuing Anders. They died in their zeal to take Anders by attacking a group of Wardens. Chantry agents should reconsider any future actions toward Anders. The Inquisition respects the Grey Warden treaties and will protect their interests.

“Anders conscripted to the Grey Wardens, bound by the blood of the darkspawn. Kirkwall, Starkhaven, Orlais, Fereldan, the Circle and the Chantry all bend to the authority of the Grey Wardens for without them the blight consumes us all.

“The Grey Warden treaties supersede all other parties and interests. The Inquisition obeys their authority.

“Anders, my judgment is you are a Grey Warden, you belong to the Grey Wardens. I return you to the Grey Wardens to continue your service.” She sat silent as she waited for the crowd’s response. She was not disappointed.

A great mumbling woke from the crowd. A few exasperated sighs.

The Inquisitor stood and stepped close, looming over them as the authority. “Is there precedent for a man burdened of high crimes that many seek bloody vengeance? General Logain is such a man, the traitorous tyrant of Ostagar who left his king to die. He branded the Grey Wardens traders, left many people in Fereldan to die by the darkspawn. Bloody vengeance followed him. The murderous, traitorous, villain was conscripted by the Grey Wardens. The Grey Wardens he betrayed took him into their ranks. I am witness to this man. He sacrificed his life in Adamant, as a Grey Warden, for their honor, so that the Inquisition could fight the greater threat.”

Her next words had a tint of threat and a lot of drama, “What of Justice? Does Anders get what he deserves? Here is your vengeance, your bloody vengeance: Anders you are condemn to death by the darkspawn blood that flows through your veins. You serve the Grey Wardens until the madness of your darkspawn tainted blood drives you to the deep roads. There you shall die at the hand of the merciless darkspawn who will tear you apart and feast on your flesh.”

She returned to her throne and gave her final word, “Anders serves the Grey Wardens and dies a Grey Warden.”  
 


End file.
